Geonosian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Gē-ō-nō’-sē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Insecten | subsoorten = Ja | lengte = 1,60 tot 1,80 meter | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = Omnivoren | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Geonosis | gesproken = Geonosian | geschreven = Geonosian | kolonies = | affiliatie = Techno Union CIS }} Geonosians waren een technologisch sterk ontwikkeld insectachtig species dat afkomstig was van Geonosis en dat een cruciale rol speelde in de Clone Wars. De Geonosians ontwikkelden zelfs de plannen voor de Death Star. Fysiologie Geonosians waren een insectachtig species dat tot 1,80 meter groot kon worden. Ze hadden een taai exoskelet bestaande uit verschillende platen die hen beschermde tegen de straling toen Geonosis een woestenij werd. Sommige Geonosians hadden twee paar vleugels waarvan het binnenste paar diende om richting mee te geven en het buitenste paar werd gebruikt om op te stijgen. Allemaal hadden de Geonosians een langwerpig gezicht en een kleine mond. Sommige Geonosians hadden een v-vormig uitsteeksel op hun borst. Dit beschermde de vitale aders in hun hals. De polsen van een Geonosian konden 270° draaien. Geonosians hadden drie tenen en drie vingers aan elke voet en hand. Geonosians waren sterk hoewel ze erg fragiel en mager leken. Geonosians begonnen hun leven in een eitje gelegd door de Koningin. Eens een pop uitkwam, werd deze getraind en opgeleid voor een latere functie in de samenleving. Geonosians spraken en schreven Geonosian. Deze taal bestond uit een schakel van geklik, eigen aan de Geonosian fysiologie. Kastenmaatschappij De Geonosian samenleving bestond uit verschillende kasten. Deze Geonosians verschilden van fysiologie. Koningin De Koninginnen waren de belangrijkste leden in de samenleving omdat zij elk lid van de hive baarden. Een volwassen koningin was enorm en immobiel. Zij leefden diep verborgen in de catacomben van hun kolonies waar ze werden verzorgd en bewaakt door een legioen van drones. De dood van een koningin kon het einde betekenen voor een hive. Koninginnelarven werden bewaard en klaargestoomd indien een koningin kwam te overlijden maar dit proces kon enkele jaren duren. Queen Karina the Great leefde diep onder de Progate Temple en leidde een leger van zombie Geonosians waarvan ze de geest kon controleren na de dood. Aristocraten thumb|250px|Poggle the Lesser De aristocraten regeerden Geonosis en de andere Geonosians met harde hand. Ze maakten 5% uit van alle Geonosians. Het waren grotere exemplaren met een soort baard en vleugels. Aristocraten vlogen echter nooit aangezien ze dit beschouwden als oneerbiedig voor hun stand. Ze versierden zichzelf met juwelen en droegen kledij rond hun lichaam dat ze ook opsmukten met kostbare edelstenen. De aristocraten bedachten de moderne maatschappij waarin de Geonosians leefden. Ze hadden eveneens grotere hersenen dan de andere Geonosians waardoor ze zichzelf konden loswrikken van het collectieve gedachtegoed. Alleen aristocraten onderhandelden met niet-Geonosians. Soldaten Geonosian soldaten bezaten vleugels en werden vanaf hun geboorte getraind om te strijden tegen andere Geonosian kolonies of indringers. Na 6 jaar was een jonge Geonosian soldaat klaar om te strijden. Volwassen Geonosian soldaten konden geen grote afstanden overleggen met hun vleugels. Jongere soldaten konden dit wel en werden gebruikt als verkenners. Geonosian soldaten waren vooral sterk door hun aantal. Tegen individueel intelligente tegenstanders moesten de Geonosian soldaten vaak het onderspit delven maar tegen dieren waren ze bijvoorbeeld uiterst succesvol. Geonosian Pilots Piloten waren een subklasse van Soldaten. Deze Geonosians kenden geen slaap en werden getraind om als het waren in symbiose met een computer te leven van een voertuig zoals de Nantex-class Territorial Defense Starfighters. Geonosian piloten hadden geen vleugels en lazen zelfs door hun reukzin gegevens af tijdens de vlucht. Geonosian Drones thumb|250px|Geonosian Drones in de Petranaki Arena Drones (arbeiders) waren paria’s in de maatschappij zonder naam en bezittingen. Drones hadden geen vleugels al hadden ze wel uitsteeksels op de plaats waar hun voorouders vroeger vleugels hadden. Ze leefden samengepakt in de gangen van hun kolonies en fabrieken en hadden geen rechten. Toch gehoorzaamden ze de andere Geonosians zonder al te veel tegenzin. Drones werden genetisch aangepast om één van de taken te vervullen zijnde: dienaars, arbeiders, bouwers en landbouwers. Sommige drones kregen de taak van opzichter toegewezen die andere Drones moest in de gaten houden. Wanneer Drones niet nodig waren, sliepen ze allemaal samen in de nissen van muren in hun gebouwen. Heel ongebruikelijk kwamen Drones in opstand nadat ze beseften dat de Droids die ze bouwden veel van hun taken konden overnemen. Dit gebeurde onder andere in de Golbah hive waar er een opstand ontstond. De aristocraten losten dit op door de hele hive de laten exploderen met een Proton Bomb. Geonosian Picador Dit was een subklasse van de Drones en een manier om hogerop te geraken in de maatschappij. Deze dappere Geonosians reden op Orrays in de Petranaki Arenas om de gevaarlijke dieren naar hun slachtoffers te leiden en lijken te verwijderen in de arena. Succesvolle picadors konden hogerop raken in de maatschappij of zelfs Geonosis verlaten. Cultuur Organisatie thumb|left|250px|Geonosian hive structuur De samenleving van de Geonosians was gestructureerd en tot in de puntjes geregeld door de aristocraten. De Geonosians waren bijzonder collectief gezind en werkten altijd in functie van hun samenleving. Ze leefden in een geïsoleerde samenleving die enkel was gekend omwille van hun uitstekende capaciteiten als bouwers van technologie en Droids. Individuele Geonosians hadden moeilijkheden om zich mentaal los te koppelen van dit overkoepelend geheel. Het harde leven op Geonosis had de Geonosians verplicht om ondergronds te wonen. De Geonosians waren ingedeeld in verschillende ‘hives’. Deze kolonies leefden regelmatig op voet van oorlog en aarzelden niet om elkaar aan te vallen indien nodig. Deze hives werden bestuurd door één bepaalde aristocraat met de hoogste macht. De Geonosians leefden in hoge torenachtige structuren die tot diep onder de grond liepen en geïntegreerd waren in het landschap op Geonosis. Deze kathedraalachtige structuren bezaten hele hoge plafonds zodat Geonosians konden rondvliegen. De gebouwen werden opgetrokken uit Rock Paste, een harde substantie die werd gemaakt van afvalstoffen van de Phidna parasiet en van steenachtige poeders. Deze torens fungeerden ook als een soort schoorsteen voor de enorme ondergrondse constructies. De Droid Factory bevond zich dichtbij de toren, net onder de grond. Hoewel de Geonosian samenleving sterk collectief was van aard, slaagden de aristocraten er toch in om een economische macht te worden in het universum door hun sterkte op gebied van constructie te promoten naar de buitenwereld toe. Dit maakte van de Geonosians één van de meest gerenommeerde bouwers van Droids. Op de Meckgin feestdag werden de aristocraten geëerd, net als de wonderen van de technologie. Barbaars thumb|left|250px|Petranaki Arena De Geonosian maatschappij was barbaars en oorlogszuchtig. Geonosian legenden vertelden hoe de Geonosian Overlords – gigantische Geonosians – boos werden om de talloze oorlogen tussen de hives en ter vervanging Petranaki bedachten. Executies werden zonder problemen uitgevoerd in de beruchte Petranaki Arenas. Geonosians genoten van deze executies aangezien ze met hopen naar executies kwamen kijken. In deze arena’s werden misdadigers terechtgesteld, vijanden van de Geonosians, maar ook Geonosian drones. Geonosian drones die waren geboren met een hogere intelligentie dan normaal, probeerden via deze gladiatorenspelen hogerop te raken in de samenleving. Sommige soldaten gaven zich bereidwillig op om in de arena’s te strijden wat men als een afwijking beschouwde in hun gedrag. Poggle the Lesser werd echter zo populair dat hij een staatsgreep kon plannen en realiseren als een succesvol Soldaatgladiator. Geonosians streden tegen woeste dieren in de arena’s die ofwel van Geonosis afkomstig waren, ofwel van andere planeten werden geïmporteerd zoals de Acklay. Wanneer een Drone een gevecht overleefde, werd er vaak gratie geschonken en mocht deze voortleven in de Galard Stables. De succesvolste gladiatoren konden rijkdom en hun vrijheid vergaren. Geonosians & Dieren Hoewel technologisch sterk ontwikkeld, speelden dieren een grote rol in het leven van de Geonosians. De Massiff was een statussymbool en een waakdier in de hives, terwijl de Orray was getemd om te fungeren in de Petranaki Arena als rijdier. Talloze diersoorten werden geïmporteerd om te strijden in deze arena’s. Sommige soorten ontwikkelden zich zelfs op Geonosis voort tot een subspecies zoals de Acklay die leefden in de Ebon Sea. Een dier dat alle Geonosians vreesden was de gigantische Merdeth. Deze enorme beesten waren zo groot als een ruimteschip en waren quasi ontstopbaar. De Geonosian Hydra was een ander reusachtig monster dat evenwel nog kon worden bedwongen. Technologie thumb|250px|Droid Factory op Geonosis De asteroïden rond Geonosis waren net als de planeet zelf rijk aan grondstoffen. De Geonosians legden zich toe op het vervaardigen van wapens en Battle Droids. Baktoid Combat Automata had een gigantische Droid Factory op Geonosis gebouwd waar talloze Battle Droids werden gefabriceerd. Door hun capaciteiten waren de Geonosians een vooraanstaand lid van de Techno Union en andere economische grootmachten. De befaamde B1 Battle Droids werden gemodelleerd naar het gelaat van de Geonosians. Geonosians waren bedrijvig in het maken van Sonic Weapons. Deze wapens, zowel kleine handwapens als kanonnen, gebruikten geluidsgolven als wapen en konden bijvoorbeeld niet door een Lightsaber worden teruggekaatst. De schepen en voertuigen van de Geonosians werden gebouwd door het Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective. Deze technologie was speciaal aangepast aan Geonosians maar kon worden omgebouwd om ook door andere personen te worden gebruikt. Zo gebruikte Dooku een Flitknot Speeder Bike. Kunst Geonosian kunst was vaak agressief van aard door bijvoorbeeld het afbeelden van wapenachtige symbolen in hun architectuur. Zwaardachtige afwerkingen kwamen veelvuldig voor in Geonosian kolonies en hun gebouwen. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Geonosian Soldiers De hardheid van de Geonosian samenleving werd verklaard door de harde omstandigheden waarin hun species evolueerde. Hun thuisplaneet werd door een explosie van een nabijgelegen ster veranderd in een stralingsrijke woestenij waardoor de Geonosians ondergronds moesten wonen. De maatschappij werd vanuit een collectieve geest geregeerd door de aristocraten die vaak zelf veel minder collectief dachten dan hun blindelings gehoorzamende onderdanen. De Geonosians organiseerden zich in verschillende hives. De Geonosians kwamen in contact met de buitenwereld en importeerden de technologie die hen fascineerde. Ze rustten hun kolonies uit met alle soorten technologieën. thumb|left|250px|Geonosian hive interieur Het was Poggle the Lesser, een Soldaat die zichzelf opwerkte in de gladiatorenspelen, die de hives veroverde en samenbracht onder leiding van zijn eigen Stalgasin hive in opdracht van Darth Sidious. Onder Poggle the Lesser werd de technologische capaciteiten van de Geonosians ten volle gebruikt en aangewend om de fabrieken van de Techno Union op volle kracht te laten draaien om een massief Droid Army voor de CIS klaar te stomen. Toen Dooku tijdens de Separatist Crisis zijn nieuwe CIS organisatie wou opstarten, werden alle belanghebbende partijen verzameld op Geonosis in de Stalgasin hive van Poggle. Dooku verklaarde de CIS officieel op Geonosis waar ook legers van Battle Droids stonden opgesteld. De Jedi hadden dit echter in de mot gekregen en stuurden een interventieteam om Obi-Wan Kenobi te bevrijden die voor het eerst de activiteit van de CIS had ontdekt op Geonosis. Het gevolg was de Battle of Geonosis dat een Pyrrusoverwinning voor de Galactic Republic werd. De invloed van de Geonosians was ingeperkt maar de fabrieken werden op andere planeten gebouwd en bevolkt door Geonosians. Veel Geonosians vluchtten weg in de ondergrondse catacomben die door hun duisternis en doolhofachtige structuur bijzonder moeilijk te navigeren waren voor niet-Geonosians. thumb|250px|Death Star plannen thumb|Concept van de Neimoidian In de laatste fase van de Battle of Geonosis overhandigde Poggle the Lesser de plannen van een Superweapon door aan Dooku. Poggle vreesde dat zijn volk streng zou bestraft worden moest de Galactic Republic zien aan welke technologische terreur zij werkten. Deze plannen bereikten uiteindelijk Darth Sidious die er later de Death Stars mee liet ontwikkelen. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven de Geonosians aan de zijde van de CIS strijden. Na afloop was hun invloed sterk verminderd. Geonosians waren uitstekende werkkrachten maar eens zij Geonosis en hun volk verlieten, leken ze vaak verloren te geraken in de maatschappij omdat ze niet zonder een collectief gedachtegoed konden opereren. De enige Geonosians die buiten Geonosis konden leven, waren werkzaam in grote groepen zodat ze zichzelf in een nieuw collectief goed konden integreren zoals in de fabrieken van Baktoid. Bekende Geonosians *Poggle the Lesser *Sun Fac *Karina the Great *Gizor Dellso *Hadiss the Vaulted *Acklay Chopper Achter de Schermen *Het ontwerp van de Geonosian was eigenlijk een niet gerealiseerd ontwerp voor de Neimoidians. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Senate Spy **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders Bron *Geonosian in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones category:Sentients category:Geleedpotigen category:CIS category:Geonosians